


A Tropical Treat

by Hot_elf



Series: Dragon Age - series 9 (modern AU - Sexy Santa) [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_elf/pseuds/Hot_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela from the Sexy Santa AU enjoying a Caribbean vacation with Duncan and Riordan. Modern AU, in which everyone's alive and well, no Wardens, no Archdemons. Having said that, there isn't a lot of plot anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Riordan jumped from the boat onto the jetty in one graceful leap. Shouldering his bag, he waved a quick goodbye at the boatman and received a bright smile in return. The journey had been long and tedious, and he was glad it was over, though he could definitely recall worse trips from his many humanitarian missions.

As he made his way from the jetty up to the house, he took in his surroundings with a sardonic smile. This place was unreal. A picture-perfect beach covered in fine, white sand, palm trees swaying in the breeze, turquoise water stretching as far as the eye could see. On top of a little rise, a picturesque wooden villa was visible, surrounded by a tropical garden in full bloom.

Whoever had designed the house had gone to considerable effort to make it blend in well with its surroundings, but at the same time it was obvious no expense had been spared to make it comfortable, luxurious even. Which made sense, Riordan thought wryly. If you could afford a private island, you might as well go all the way and turn it into your own personal paradise.

He crossed a spacious terracotta-tiled deck and entered the house via a quiet, shady pavilion. For a moment he wondered whether he should have knocked or hollered, but it seemed the noise of the boat's motor had been sufficient to alert Isabela to his presence.

Because here she was, leaning against the doorframe, a wide smile on her beautiful face. "Riordan. Welcome to the Caribbean."

Riordan smiled back, unable to hide his amusement at her choice of dress. Isabela was wearing a tight white tunic that left her long, brown legs naked and just barely contained her luscious breasts. The blue scarf she had tied around her waist matched the bandanna holding back her long black hair. Combined with the heavy golden earrings she'd picked, the outfit made her look like a cross between a hooker and a pirate of old. _She looks hot, though. And she knows it._

"Where's Duncan?" Walking up to him, she breathed a quick kiss on his cheek. "Weren't you going to meet him at the airport?"

He nodded. "He sent me a message. Apparently his flight was delayed. A passenger had a heart attack, and they had to turn back. He will be here tomorrow, he said."

"Pity." Isabela pouted. "Well, we'll just have to get by without him for a night, then."

"Think that's going to be a problem?" He raised a sardonic eyebrow at her.

True, it had actually never been just the two of them so far. But he really didn't doubt they would get along just fine without Duncan.

Isabela just smiled. "Come on. I'll take you to your suite."

He followed her through the house, admiring the interior. The floors were mostly stone or wood, in warm, earthy colours, the doors and windows framed by beautifully carved wooden screens. Anora Kingsley’s hand was clearly visible in the understated elegance of the furnishings, every piece carefully picked and placed to best advantage. His own bedroom was no exception. Dominated by a huge, antique four-poster, it was bathed in sunlight and smelled of sandalwood.

He dropped his bag, his gaze following Isabela as she walked over to the window to close the shutters against the warmth of the afternoon sun. "This is amazing. How on Earth did you persuade Cailan to let us stay here?"

Isabela laughed, a rich, amused chuckle that sent a pleasant shiver down his spine. "He owed me a favour. Besides, I think he'd do anything to keep Duncan happy. Cailan is a huge admirer of his work. And yours."

Riordan stepped close behind her, reaching around her waist with both hands, admiring the wide flare of her hips. "Does he know about the three of us, then?"

She shrugged. "No idea. He didn't ask. Anora gave me a funny look, but then again, she always does."

He laughed softly, bending down to nibble along her neck. Isabela leaned back into his touch, but there was a tiny furrow between her brows, and it deepened as he slid his hands upward to cup her breasts.

"What's the matter?" It was hard to resist that bounty, but he reluctantly withdrew his hands. "Not in the mood?"

"It's not that." She shook her head, rolling her shoulders with another pained frown. "I'm just… tense. A bit stressed." She shook herself briefly. "Go on. I'll be fine."

But he wasn't fooled. Instead of renewing his caresses, he ran his hands up to her shoulders, clucking his tongue when he felt how stiff and cramped her muscles were. "Uh-oh. I know what you need right now, and it's not sex."

She opened her mouth to protest, and he quickly amended his words. "Not _just_ sex, anyway. Give me a few minutes and I'll take care of you properly."

"Now you've made me curious." She tilted her head and gave him a searching look, then settled into an armchair in the corner, watching him attentively.

Quickly, he got undressed and slipped into the shower, sighing with bliss as the warm, soft spray hit him. When he returned, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, Isabela's eyes raked over his bare chest with undisguised interest. Riordan ignored her for the time being, though, and walked over to the bed where he proceeded to remove the blankets and cover the mattress with several large, fluffy towels.

He'd found an assortment of massage oils in the bathroom, and he'd picked a bottle of coconut oil, heavy and thick, unscented except for its own natural aroma. The bottle was warm from the sun and, when he opened it, the oil flowed easily into his hand.

"Time to get naked." He motioned for her to come over to the bed. "On your stomach, first."

It was her turn to raise an eyebrow. "You seem to know what you're doing."

"I trained as a physiotherapist before medical school." He watched appreciatively as she slid out of the tunic and her panties and stretched out naked on the towels. "It's not something you forget."

Isabela made a small, muffled noise, burying her face in the mattress. Pouring more oil, he got started on her left foot, working his way slowly up her leg. As he had expected, she was a bit wary at first, or maybe just too wound up to relax straight away. He took his time, tracing her muscles, gauging the right amount of pressure from her reactions, smiling to himself when she finally let go and turned heavy and soft under his touch.

The room was quiet except for the sound of their breathing, and he was in no hurry to proceed to other pursuits. Isabela was visibly enjoying the massage, but if he was honest, it was quite the treat for him as well. Running his hands all over her voluptuous body, smoothing them over her curves, working the oil into her smooth, dark skin and listening to her soft moans of pleasure; he found himself slipping into a kind of trance while his hands settled into a familiar rhythm. Before long, Isabela was glowing with contentment, warm and slippery and fully relaxed.

When she turned over, he had to fight the temptation to abandon the massage altogether, but he was determined to finish what he'd started. There was no reason to deny himself the pleasure of touching her breasts, though, and he did so with relish, stroking them, circling them, and running his hand with gentle pressure along her breastbone. Isabela arched into his touch, her nipples hardening against his palm when his hand accidentally brushed against them. He had to close his eyes to regain control, breathing deeply. Fortunately, the massage was just about done. Placing a soft kiss on her forehead, he spread a blanket all over her, making sure she was warm and comfortable.

"Get a little rest." He smiled at the beatific expression on her face. "I'll be next door."

* * *

Isabela was drifting on a cloud of bliss, her skin tingling all over with the afterglow of the massage. She couldn't remember ever having been so thoroughly pampered. _So good. And just what I needed, too._

The last two weeks at work had been hell, trying to get as much stuff as possible done. Aedan had been less than enthusiastic about her vacation plans, and she'd had to promise him to put in extra hours before and after. There had been little to no free time, little to no chance to unwind and relax in the evenings. Unfortunately, that meant that she had arrived on the island feeling stressed and tired, instead of sexy and alluring.

Now, however… Riordan's hands had been magical, soothing away all the aches and tensions, warm and assured and skilled. He'd refrained from any overt sexual touches, even though she had felt how turned on he was by her reactions, even though she'd heard his breath hitch more than once as she'd writhed under his touch. Isabela actually appreciated his restraint, grateful that he'd put her comfort before his own desires.

And yet, now that she was recovering from the pleasant lassitude that had settled on her body immediately after the massage, she realized that all those little sensual touches had left her more than just a little aroused. Sitting up, she stretched slowly, considering her next move.

She found him in the living room of his suite, seated at the heavy mahogany desk, leafing through a thick, black notebook. He was still naked save for the towel, and she liked that look on him. There was just something about the way his bare chest tapered down to his slim waist, about the line of his shoulders, always a little tense, as if he expected to be challenged any moment.

When he saw her, he pushed his chair back a little. "Better?"

"Oh, yes." Taking advantage of the extra space, she made herself comfortable on the rug at his feet, placing both hands on his thighs. "Thank you so much. Now…" She gave him her best seductive look. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

He laughed briefly, but his eyes were dark and flashing with passion as he leant down to kiss her, cupping her cheek. "I'm sure you can think of something."

She nodded, and without further ado pulled the towel aside. He was fully hard, and the sight of his cock, flushed and throbbing, ratcheted her arousal up even higher. His hand tightened in her hair for a heartbeat, then he withdrew it and gripped the armrests of the chair hard, completely surrendering himself to her hot mouth.

Isabela kept her eyes wide open as she took him in as deeply as she dared, admiring the play of muscles in his stomach when he struggled to keep still. A fine trail of black hair ran from his navel down to his cock, shockingly dark against his pale skin, and it was so beautiful to watch the play of sunlight and shadow across his body as she tasted him, salty and hot and delicious. So amazing to listen to the small sounds he made as she scraped her teeth over taut flesh, wrapped her lips around him, flicked her tongue against silky-soft skin. So intoxicating to have him at her mercy like this, all laid out for her to enjoy.

She almost whined with disappointment when he finally stopped her, gasping hard after a particularly creative manoeuvre on her part. "Stop. Not yet."

But, when he lifted her up on the desk, hitching one of her legs up over his shoulder and spreading her with both thumbs, her disappointment turned into an almost feverish anticipation. "Riordan, please."

He chuckled at the urgency in her voice, blowing teasingly against her hot flesh.

"Please!" Impatiently, she dug her nails into his shoulder.

Grinning, he complied, putting his mouth on her, hot and sweet, and she almost screamed with relief. He started out slow, softly circling her clit, then explored patiently further, drinking in her taste and scent, sending sparks of pleasure all the way through her when he thrust his tongue hard inside her. She hardly recognized her own voice, begging for more; she hardly knew what exactly she wanted from him as he continued licking, sucking, by turns gentle and forceful, mercilessly pushing her ever closer to a climax of mind-blowing proportions.

She was so wet, so open, more than ready for his cock, but at the same time she didn't want him to stop because he was doing such wonderful things to her, exactly what she needed. And he seemed content to let her come on his tongue, pulsing against his mouth when he finally pushed her over the edge. Her thighs tightened around his neck so hard she had no idea how he could even breathe, but she didn't care, didn't have it in her to worry about it, because it was just too perfect, too overwhelming.

Before she had time to recover, he was already pulling back, reaching for a condom and rolling it on with the ease of long practice, his eyes fixed on her body with a fierce, determined focus that made her shudder. And then he was inside her, all the way in in a single stroke, and it was so good she couldn't even scream.

Isabela knew her own body well, and she was sure that in the normal course of events, there should have been a pause, some sort of build-up before she was ready to try for a second orgasm. But instead, Riordan sent her straight into another wild spiral of lust, every thrust of his hitting her oversensitive flesh with shocking precision until she clenched hard around him, crying out his name and clinging to his shoulders.

Maybe it was the primal intensity of her reaction, or maybe he was finally reaching the end of his tether, but he came only seconds later, burying his face between her breasts with a deep, satisfied groan.

They went out for a swim a while later, then watched the sun set over the sea, the black silhouettes of the palm trees forming intricate lattice patterns against the vibrant colours of the sky. The waves of the ocean were lapping against the beach, their rolling noise soothing and constant in the background.

"Well, I don't know about you…" Riordan flashed her a relaxed smile as they returned to the house. "But I really, really like this vacation so far."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was the noise of the boat's engine that finally woke her. It took Isabela a moment to identify it though, as her sleep-addled brain tried to make sense of her unfamiliar surroundings. A quick glance at the bedside clock showed that it was almost noon. She hadn't slept as long and as peacefully in ages.

Isabela took her time waking up, yawning and stretching. The boat… that had to mean Duncan had arrived! And sure enough, the sound of two deep, male voices from downstairs confirmed her suspicion. Smiling to herself, she got out of bed to freshen up and throw on her tunic. She didn't bother with panties. Somehow she was pretty sure she wouldn't need them.

Besides, it was nice to feel the air on her skin, caressing her intimately. Maybe she should leave off the tunic, too, and just settle for being naked altogether. It was certainly warm enough. So good to be away from the cold, so good to be able to forego scarves and hats and coats, all those outer layers that made life so cumbersome in winter. Then again, the guys would probably appreciate a little gift wrapping...

When she arrived at the dining room area, she was greeted by a sight that any girl would have killed for. The two men were locked in a tight embrace, Riordan leaning against the table in a deceptively relaxed position, while Duncan was kissing him with his usual impetuousness, grinding against him, eager for more.

Riordan was wearing nothing but a pair of shorts, and Duncan's shirt had already been discarded on the floor as well. They made such a lovely study in contrasts, one of them slim, lean, and pale, the other darker and bulkier, both of them moving with a grace that was natural and wholly unselfconscious.

Fascinated, Isabela watched them kiss, enjoying the small noises they made, the almost imperceptible tightening of Riordan's hand on Duncan's upper arm, the sudden jerk of Duncan's hips when he was pulled in tighter. They were so beautiful, and they moved in such perfect harmony that it would have been a shame to disturb them.

It was a good thing that the villa's staff wouldn't be around until three o'clock, she mused. Handpicked by Anora Kingsley for their discretion and efficiency, they usually came in early in the morning to prepare breakfast and clean the downstairs rooms, then returned in the afternoon to pick up shopping lists, leave a few delicious snacks in the fridge, and clean the bedrooms. They wouldn't get in the way of whatever shenanigans the villa's inhabitants were up to.

When the two men finally broke the kiss, Duncan rested his forehead against Riordan's, smiling and looking happy and at peace. "It's good to see you."

"You, too." Riordan smiled back, and for a moment, they seemed wholly lost in each other's eyes.

But then Riordan glanced up and saw her. "Isabela. Come here."

There was a hint of steel in his voice that sent a pleased tingle down her spine, and judging from Duncan's brief shiver, it had much the same effect on him.

Isabela complied, inserting herself between the two of them with a soft laugh, raising her lips to offer them to Duncan for a welcome kiss. He wasted no time on pleasantries, just groaned, deep in this throat, and claimed her mouth like a man starved for weeks.

She let herself sink back against Riordan's hard body, caught between the two of them, and it felt so _good_ , so natural, and so very, very hot. Duncan was fiddling with the lacings of her tunic already, trying to bare her breasts to his touch. When he succeeded, he moaned again, gathering them in both hands, kneading them almost too roughly, but she didn't have it in her to protest.

Riordan was pushing up the hem of her tunic and she arched into his touch, smiling to herself at his sharp intake of breath when his hand found nothing but bare skin.

"Damn it, Isabela, you-" His voice was rough. "You drive me wild."

She could feel it, too, what she was doing to him, both of them, and it was intoxicating and exhilarating, having them both pant for her, both of them hard and ready for more. And she was so wet already that Riordan's two fingers slipped inside her with ease, so wet and so open that she didn't mind at all when two of Duncan's joined his, and they both worked themselves deeper and deeper inside her.

Isabela whined with pleasure, and she was almost disappointed when Riordan withdrew his hand and moved it slowly further back, probing questioningly against her other entrance with his slick fingers. Most of her other lovers weren't too interested in that kind of play, and she herself could take it or leave it, if she was quite honest. It felt nice, but not spectacular. Yet, Riordan was obviously skilled, and she trusted him, so she made a small affirmative noise to let him know that it was okay to proceed.

And he did, and yes, he knew what he was doing. Duncan was clearly getting a kick out of the whole thing, too, his eyes widening when he glanced downward to watch what they were doing, his cock straining against his pants so hard she took pity on him and unbuttoned his fly with nimble fingers. Stepping back, he quickly produced a condom from his pockets, and rolled it on.

"Wow. You've planned ahead." She couldn't resist teasing him.

"Never hurts to be prepared." Duncan grinned, a tad smugly.

Riordan's fingers inside her kept twirling and stretching while his left hand travelled down the back of her thigh in a slow caress. Before she could quite work out his intention, he lifted her leg in one smooth move, opening her up and offering her to Duncan who didn't have to be asked twice. He was inside her with one single, hard stroke, making her cry out sharply in surprise.

"Okay?" He looked concerned, and she couldn't resist pulling him in for a kiss.

"Absolutely," she breathed against his lips.

Behind her, Riordan moaned impatiently. "Damn it, if only I had some lube."

"Shhh." She managed to twist around enough to kiss him, too. "We have two whole weeks, guys. Now, no more talking. Fuck me, Duncan."

"Gods, yes." Duncan was clearly past caring about the details.

Isabela loved every moment of it: Duncan's thick, hard cock filling her; Riordan's fingers making everything even tighter, more intense; the precarious balance of standing up adding an even bigger thrill to their frenzied coupling. She came so quickly, and so hard, that she ended up biting down on Duncan's shoulder, deep enough to draw blood, deep enough to make him cry out in pain even as he finished inside her.

"You didn't happen to bring a second condom, Boy Scout?" Riordan sounded so frustrated when he pulled away his hand that it made her laugh.

"We could always go upstairs," she purred, rubbing herself against his erection in a blatant invitation.

Riordan made a small strangled noise, and Duncan laughed softly. "Well, if you can't wait, I've got an idea."

Soon Duncan had her arranged on her back on a soft rug, with her head in his lap, gesturing for Riordan to straddle her. When he took hold of her breasts to press them firmly around Riordan's weeping shaft, Isabela had to bite her lip not to moan aloud. True, this position didn't actually yield much in terms of direct stimulation for her, but it was still immensely exciting, being caught between them, both of them worshipping her body with their eyes and hands. Just watching the look of utter delight on Riordan's face was a rare treat.

Duncan chuckled as well, then carefully ran his fingertips over her nipples. They immediately perked up under his attention, and he kept up his caresses, soft and insistent, with the occasional sharp pinch to spice things up. Riordan watched with captive interest, a look of intense concentration on his pale face, but soon he could no longer stop himself from moving.

He started out with soft, rolling thrusts but quickly lost control, jerking harder against her, flinching at the intense friction. _A bit of oil might have been a good idea._ Still, Riordan didn't seem to mind, and in the end, it didn't really matter. Duncan's hands tightened on her firm mounds, pushing them together so closely he could bend down and lick one firm swathe over both her nipples. Riordan whined at the sight and came with a last, almost desperate thrust, spilling all over her, his whole body shaking with the force of it. Duncan made a soft, appreciative noise, then pulled Riordan in for a long, gentle kiss.

Isabela sat up carefully, doing her best not to mess up the rug. Riordan flashed her a quick, apologetic smile. He was still panting so hard she could see his flanks move. Somehow Duncan managed to find his shirt and handed it to her for a quick clean-up. She grimaced, but deep inside, she was thrilled at the power she held over them, tingly with pride at how much pleasure they took from her body.

"Shower?" Duncan's deep, warm voice carried more than just a hint of humour.

"Yes, please." She let him help her to her feet and motioned for the two of them to follow her. "Come. There's something I need to show you."

* * *

Duncan couldn't take his eyes off Isabela's curvy body as he followed her to the back of the villa, Riordan close behind him. He had missed her, had missed _this_ , more than he'd realized. The past few weeks had been grey and boring, lots of administrative stuff taking up his time and energy at work. He was sick and tired of wasting his time on _healthcare management_ , when there were so many other, more worthwhile things to do. And his personal life had been just as dull and uneventful.

Yes, it was good to be with Isabela again, and with Riordan, good to feel them, to touch them, to enjoy the thrill it still gave him to sleep with them both. Good to let them take care of him, too. While the three of them weren't exclusive, he hadn't really been with anyone else in the past few months. Duncan was a passionate man, and it wasn't like him to go for so long without sex. But, somehow it had seemed too much of an effort to go looking for adventure elsewhere.

And now here he was, back with the two of them, in a setting that was almost too beautiful to be true. He'd only caught a glimpse of the villa so far, but there could be no doubt that no expense had been spared in making it as luxurious as possible, and he was old enough to appreciate the comfort. Though really, he'd probably have settled for a rough hut on the beach just to be in this gorgeous place. The warmth of the sun, the gentle breeze swaying the palm trees, the scent of the tropical flowers, sweet without being cloying… If this wasn't paradise, it was damn close.

Isabela took them to a little enclosed space at the back of the house, next to the pool. Beautifully carved wooden screens surrounded a tiled outdoor shower, equipped with a nice array of soaps and shampoos.

"Come on." She beckoned for Duncan and Riordan to join her. "You'll like this."

When she turned on the spray, Duncan cried out in surprise. The water was soft and warm, and it came down in a steady stream, like a gentle, tropical rain. Isabela's eyes were closed in bliss as she stepped under the showerhead, raising her arms in a wholly unselfconscious gesture. Her breasts rose with the movement, and it was such a beautiful sight that it made Duncan swallow.

Stepping behind her, he reached for the soap and began to work it into her skin. She felt so incredibly good like this, all slippery and smooth, the weight of her breasts in his hands enough to drive a man mad. Riordan watched for a heartbeat, smiling, then dropped on his knees before her. Instinctively, Duncan tightened his grip on her to keep her steady as Riordan's tongue darted out to caress her. Isabela cried out, her whole body shivering with delight.

It wasn't long before her cries turned into breathless moans and whimpers. Duncan kept holding her until she started thrashing in his arms, gasping for air as the water streamed over her face and her luscious body. She came with a final, high-pitched cry, clinging to him for balance. Riordan got to his feet with a cocky smile and reached behind himself with one hand to turn off the spray, before pulling them both into a long, gentle embrace.

"You know, a girl could get used to this." Isabela sounded hoarse, but happy.

They found some large, fluffy towels just outside the shower cabin, then headed for the kitchen without bothering to get dressed. A large platter of fruit awaited them on the table, mangoes and papayas and guavas, and some others Duncan didn't recognize, beautifully arranged and wonderfully fresh and juicy.

"So, what else is there to do on the island?" Duncan made himself comfortable and smiled at Riordan.

"You mean apart from swimming, good food, and amazing sex? Do you really need anything else?" There were laugh-lines around Riordan's grey eyes, and he looked more relaxed than Duncan had ever seen him. "I don't know. We could go exploring, I guess."

"Later." Isabela's voice was strict, as she handed them each a cocktail glass, complete with cherries and bright paper parasols. "For now, there's a deckchair with your name on it right next to the pool. After all…" She gave him a cheery wink. "I need you well rested tonight. Both of you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Please don't touch it. My partner is very sensitive about possible damage to his work." The young man's face bore a sour expression as he hurried over to remove Isabela's hand from the sculpture she'd been admiring.

"I wasn't going to - Never mind." Rolling her eyes, she took a step backward to better take in the assemblage of steel and wood right before her. "What is it supposed to represent?"

"Well, according to Wade it's…" Glancing at a sheet of paper attached to his clipboard, the man, who had introduced himself as Herren, read in a low monotone. "A manifestation of men's baser urges, transcended by the eternal beauty of love."

"Of course it is." Riordan came over and placed a cool hand on her bare waist. "See? That's the baser urges, right there." He pointed to a large wooden protrusion about halfway up the complicated structure, the same place, coincidentally, that she'd been fondling when Herren had interrupted her.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't make fun of Wade's work." Herren's eyes narrowed. "He isn't just any old tinkerer. This particular piece sells for…" Once again, he consulted his list. "Roughly $40, 000. Though we're likely to get a higher price if we auction it. Owning one of Wade's works is all the rage among the higher echelons of society right now."

"40, 000, eh?" Duncan whistled softly. "Not bad."

"Exactly." Herren allowed himself a satisfied smile. "We do have a few smaller pieces at the back, in case you are interested?"

"We might be. And… could we have a little chat with the artist, maybe?" Isabela glanced over across the garden to where the man in question was working metal at a tiny forge. He was shirtless, except for a leather apron, which made sense in this heat. It also gave her the opportunity to appreciate the way his muscles were playing under his sweaty skin. Not a bad-looking guy, even if his moustache was rather unfortunate. "I'd be thrilled to discuss those baser urges in more detail with him."

"That is out of the question." Herren's lips set in a grim line, the smile all but gone.

 _So that's the way it is, then?_ Isabela didn't bother to hide her wide grin. Wade glanced up briefly, but hardly seemed to notice them. _Maybe he really wants to be left alone._

Herren coughed stiffly. "Wade mustn't be disturbed when he's at work. It would ruin the artistic flow."

"And, we wouldn't want that, of course." There were tiny laugh-lines around Duncan's eyes, but his tone was sober and respectful. "Do you mind if we look around a little longer? This place is amazing."

"Feel free." Herren sounded a little mollified. "I'll be here if you have any questions."

Isabela let Riordan pull her away to follow Duncan, who had wandered off to examine another sculpture, this one made of bleached driftwood and black leather in a strange arrangement that made her think of a walking skeleton. Only, this particular skeleton was over eight feet tall and had three legs and four arms. She made a face.

"Come on, Isabela." Riordan embraced her from behind, placing a quick kiss on her neck. "Admit it. This is fun. Much better than sitting around all day."

"It certainly is." Duncan reached for his camera, ready to take a picture, but was stopped by an icy glare from Herren.

"No pictures. Wade's pieces are protected by international copyright laws." The man's voice with its crisp British accent could have cut glass. "You can buy postcards at our shop, if you wish."

Duncan lowered the lens, breathing a sigh of disappointment. "Such a pity. The light in this place is truly magical."

Isabela nodded in agreement. She wasn't a huge fan of Wade's art, truth be told, but she would have loved to have seen Duncan's pictures. He'd taken hundreds of photos since his arrival on the island, and what glimpses she'd got of them on his laptop had really impressed her. He had a good eye for details that eluded everybody else, and he displayed an uncharacteristic amount of patience when it came to waiting to catch the perfect moment.

Besides, Wade's garden _was_ a magical place, there could be no doubt about it. Sculptures were scattered all over the vast lawn, competing for attention with luscious purple jacaranda trees and pink and red bougainvillea bushes. Large palm trees towered over a pretty little pavilion with white latticed walls where Herren served iced tea to customers willing to spend money on Wade's glorious extravaganzas.

Yes, coming here had definitely been a good idea, especially since Wade's workshop was only a quick boat ride away from their domicile, on a neighbouring island. The guys had grown restless after the first two days lazing around in the sun, so they had started looking for entertainment. A word to the villa's staff had been enough to set things in motion. When they'd come down this morning, they'd found the boat waiting and a picnic basket filled with delicacies set out on the kitchen table with a neatly typed itinerary and some tips for their day out next to it. _Anora really knows how to pick the right people for a job_.

Isabela had enjoyed their little outing, but now she was looking forward to returning to the villa. Riordan's hands were still resting on her hip, stroking her skin in small circles, his light touch cool and pleasant, making her crave more.

"Time to go back, I think." It was as if he had read her thoughts. "Enough cultural activity for a day. Now, if we can get our master photographer to join us…"

Duncan, who was kneeling on the ground, aiming his lens carefully at a perfect hibiscus flower, got to his feet with a wry smile. "All right. Let's head back."

"Yup." Isabela smiled brightly at him. "I'm thinking cocktails by the pool, yeah?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Duncan grinned.

Duncan was as good as his word. As soon as they had returned to the villa and freshened up a little, he joined her at the pool, carrying two large mojitos. They sipped them in companionable silence, listening to the birds twittering in the foliage surrounding the house. Riordan was nowhere to be seen, and Isabela wondered fleetingly what he was up to.

When they'd finished their drinks, Duncan placed the glasses solicitously on a little side table, then settled on her deckchair, between her legs. Taking hold of her left foot, he nibbled gently on her ankle. "Ready for some more luxury treatment?" His dark eyes were flashing at her, both in passion and amusement.

"Oh, yes." She lay back with a lascivious sigh, delivering herself completely to his touch.

Duncan took his time, working his way carefully up one leg, until he could hook two fingers into her bikini bottoms and swiftly pull them down all the way to her feet, then repeating his upward journey on her other leg. By the time he'd arrived at his destination, she was so impatient to feel his mouth on her that her hips rose from the cushion to meet him, without any conscious effort on her part. His lips were soft and skilled, and his beard just rough enough to add an extra tingle to his caresses.

She moaned when he opened her up with this thumbs, and when he licked a winding path all the way through her sex, she cried out, arching her back in pleasure. He threw her a fiery glance, then buried his face between her legs again. And it felt good to just lie back and let him proceed, so good that it almost made her feel selfish for taking her pleasure so shamelessly from him. Except it was obvious how much he was enjoying himself as well.

At some point Riordan came out of the house, but he just settled quietly in the deckchair next to them and Duncan ignored him completely. He was fully focussed on what he was doing to her, and Isabela certainly wasn't complaining because, Gods, if she'd ever met a man who knew how to use his tongue, it was Duncan. Well, Riordan as well, but right now, it was Duncan's dark head between her legs, Duncan's mouth on her heat, and she really, really hoped he wouldn't stop any time soon.

* * *

Duncan lost himself in Isabela's taste, salty and unique and wonderful, lost himself in exploring each and every one of her folds, feeling her shiver against his tongue as she spiralled higher and higher. He couldn't get enough of her, of the tiny noises she made whenever he found a particularly sensitive spot, the rich, feminine scent of her, the way her hands scrambled for purchase when she got close, the urgent edge of her breathing that told him she was almost there, just a tiny bit more, another flick of his tongue, another minuscule caress… And then she was coming with a long, shuddering sigh, her muscles contracting over and over. It took her a good while to come down, and he patiently licked her through it, relishing the knowledge that he'd been the one to take her to such heights.

Only now did he bother to acknowledge Riordan's presence, twisting around slightly to smile at the other man. "Well? Enjoyed the show?"

"Oh yes." Riordan chuckled softly. "I didn't have the heart to disturb you, to be honest."

"What can I say?" Duncan ran a calming hand along Isabela's thigh. "She's delicious."

Riordan made a small, affirmative noise, and then he was right next to them, one hand on Duncan's shoulder. "Share the taste?"

They kissed, deeply and with plenty of tongue, with Isabela watching appreciatively. When they drew apart and Riordan reached for her instead, she pulled back, clucking her tongue impatiently at them. "Don't stop. Please."

Riordan raised a questioning eyebrow, and she elaborated quickly. "I'm good. Let me just… watch a little, okay?"

"Fine with me." Riordan's eyes were dark and hungry as he let them wander over Duncan's half-naked body. "But, I'd like to take this into the house, if you don't mind. I've got plans."

Duncan shivered. He had a fair idea what those plans entailed, and he was both looking forward to it, and a tad apprehensive about it. "Riordan…"

"Come on." There it was again, that hint of steely command in Riordan's voice, and Duncan and Isabela both obeyed without thinking.

Riordan had prepared his bedroom for them, removing the bedspread and setting out condoms and lube on the bedside table. He had also carefully selected the music he wanted: soft, slow Cuban rhythms that filled the room as soon as he turned on the stereo. The scent of the frangipani plants on the balcony outside was wafting through the open window, and the room was cool and shady, perfect after a long day in the sun.

Duncan smiled at the amount of thought and care that had gone into this little scene. He knew Riordan liked to plan ahead, knew that his friend liked to have things just so, and he didn't mind. Spontaneity was all well and good, but there was a lot of pleasure to be had just from anticipation. The bulge in Riordan's shorts as he leaned against the door, watching them both, confirmed his line of thought. _He must have played it out in his head over and over, worked out exactly what he wants from us._ The thought sent a hot shiver down his spine.

"Do you still want to watch, Isabela?" Riordan's voice was rough.

"Absolutely." She smiled brightly at him. "Where do you want me?"

"On the bed, with us. And I want you naked." There was no room for contradiction in Riordan's tone. "But no touching, until I tell you to."

Isabela just nodded, her eyes gleaming fervently. She proceeded to walk over to the bed. She had put on her bikini again before coming in, and now she wiggled gracefully out of it, dropping the pieces with a graceful flourish before arranging herself on the bed, near the headboard, looking at them expectantly.

"You, too, Duncan." Riordan's posture clearly betrayed his tension now, as if he was struggling to hold back. "Take off your clothes."

He complied willingly, unable to suppress the triumphant thrill he felt when Riordan's breath hitched at the sight of his naked body. He was almost fully hard already, still aroused from pleasuring Isabela, but even more by Riordan's demeanour.

"On the bed." Riordan shrugged off his own shorts, never taking his eyes off Duncan. "Lie down on your stomach."

Again, he followed the command, almost unthinkingly. There was something about Riordan's tone, something about the intense look in his eyes, that utterly drained all willpower from him. Closing his eyes, he lowered himself onto the sheets, almost moaning aloud when he felt their silky coolness along his hot flesh.

There was a moment when nothing happened, when he just lay there, listening to the thrumming of the guitar, waiting for Riordan to do whatever he wanted with him, and it was almost unbearably sweet to savour the pictures his fevered imagination conjured up. And then he felt Riordan's weight settle on the bed behind him, felt those cool hands stroke all over his back, as gentle as if he was made from glass. He trembled all over under Riordan's touch, unconsciously moving his hips in a slow, sinuous movement that drew a gasp from his friend.

"You… Damn it, Duncan." Riordan swallowed audibly. "Lie still."

He did, though it wasn't easy. He forced himself not to move as Riordan's hands wandered all over him in a gentle caress; he bit his lip to avoid thrusting into the sheets as Riordan worked a slick finger gently inside him, and somehow he stopped himself from rutting back when a second finger joined the first, teasing, exploring, making him see stars. Dimly he was aware of the music playing in the background, washing over him in gentle waves, helping him relax, making him forget all his concerns and focus on nothing but the present.

Isabela was watching, her eyes wide, her breath coming in quick gasps, and she was so close he could smell her arousal, could see the little shivers racing all over her body. She was gorgeous like this, hot and bothered, so immensely turned on by seeing them together, and her arousal fuelled his in turn until he thought he would die of lust before Riordan had even-

Pulling back his hand, Riordan bent over him to brush his lips softly along his neck. "Ready?" he whispered.

Duncan nodded vehemently, his throat too tight to speak. He knew how much Riordan wanted this, and he wanted it, too, but he was still scared and worried and uncertain of what exactly was expected of him.

"Just relax." Riordan reached for the lube again, and then he was there, his cock nudging at Duncan, pushing in, breaching his body's resistance, slow and gentle, but inexorable and it was…

He had never felt anything like this. Such incredible closeness, just like being with a woman, but this time _he_ was the one to allow someone else into his body, he was the one who had to trust his partner to go slow, not to hurt him, to listen to his cues. It gave him a whole new appreciation for the women he'd been with. There was no pain, but quite a bit of discomfort at first, until he had gotten used to the intrusion, and then it was amazing, hot and full, but still a little unsettling. And Riordan kept pushing, more and more of him, until he was finally fully settled, breathing out sharply as he leaned over Duncan to kiss his spine. It was a feather light kiss, but as overworked as his nerves where, it sent a spark all over his body, making him clench hard around Riordan.

"Gods, Duncan!" Riordan cried out briefly, his fingers digging deep into Duncan's hips, so close to losing control.

But he didn't, of course, not Riordan, with his iron grip on himself, not Riordan who would always, always put the needs of his partner first.

"Shhhh." He ran a calming hand over Duncan's back.

The music, which had risen to a brief crescendo only moments ago, changed to a softer, sweeter tune, the plaintive voice of the singer almost a caress in itself. Riordan pulled back, ever so slowly, carefully applying more lube before he pushed back in. It took a while, but they found a rhythm eventually, slow and uncertain, but at the same time so overwhelming that Duncan had to close his eyes again.

Which was a pity, because it meant he could no longer watch Isabela, who was writhing on the sheets by now, her nipples hard as stone, her lips half-opened as she panted hard. Isabela, who was so beautiful and who couldn't tear her eyes off the scene before her, clearly turned on beyond belief by what she was witnessing. Isabela, who, at a signal from Riordan, dropped a hand between her legs to stroke herself, so close already that she barely seemed able to stand her own touch.

And then he forgot all about her, because Riordan sped up his thrusts, hitting him deeper, harder, right there, in the perfect place, and at the same time reached around him to take hold of his cock, and it was too much, just too much. He came so hard he _screamed_ , roaring out his pleasure, too far gone to care. Behind him, Riordan cursed hoarsely, then finished with two last, stuttering thrusts, and next to him, Isabela cried out, too, sharp and high.

Duncan was still trembling by the time they had cleaned up and he made no objection when the other two left him alone in the bed to rest a while, covering him gently with a blanket. Their voices were muffled as they made their way downstairs, but he was too tired to make out individual words. Completely exhausted, he drifted off to sleep.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Riordan woke early, too early for a vacation day, but he felt well rested and wide awake, even though the alarm on his bedside table showed only seven in the morning. He could hear someone rummaging about in the kitchen downstairs, and from the room next door the faint noise of snoring told him that Duncan was still fast asleep.

Slowly, he sat up and stretched, rolling his shoulders, flinching when he realized he was a bit sunburnt. Nothing serious, but he really ought to know better. A quick, cool shower took away most of the sting. He put on shorts and a comfy, faded shirt and made for the stairs. On the way there, he couldn't resist the temptation to sneak a glance into Duncan's room, and what he saw there made him smile.

Isabela must have wandered over there at some time during the night, and the two of them were lying in a tight embrace, legs entangled, Duncan's face buried between her gorgeous full breasts, his lips almost touching a dark nipple. A very enviable place to be in, no doubt.

Downstairs, he headed for the kitchen. A slim, pretty girl with jet-black hair and dark brown eyes was busy refilling the fridge when he came in.

When she saw him, her eyes widened. "Oh! Good morning." She spoke with a faint accent he couldn't quite place, and she seemed a little embarrassed at meeting him. "Don't mind me, please. I'll be gone in a second."

"No rush." Riordan yawned widely. "I didn't mean to get in your way. I just need a cup of coffee. Good morning to you, too-" He stopped short, when he realized he didn't know her name. The staff hired by Anora were discreet to the point of being self-effacing, and they had been all but invisible so far.

"My name is Erlina." Again, she looked almost as if he had caught her at something forbidden. "And really, it's no trouble. I'll have a cup of coffee ready for you in a moment. Would you like something to eat as well?"

He hesitated for a moment, unwilling to let himself be pampered, but the girl actually sounded more collected now, as if the return to her proper role had helped her regain her confidence. "Yes, please. Some toast and jam would be lovely."

Erlina seemed pleased at that, and quickly set to work. Within moments, a large mug of steaming coffee was placed in front of him, followed by two slices of golden-brown, crunchy toast, a slab of yellow butter, and a little bowl of strawberry jam that looked to be homemade.

Riordan hadn't been all that hungry, but he found it impossible to resist. Tucking in with relish, he eyed Erlina over his slice of toast. She was already busy cleaning up again, with quick efficient movements, her face quiet and unreadable.

"So, Erlina…" He swallowed a piece of toast and reached for his mug. "You don't do all the work around the house by yourself, do you?"

"No." She shook her head, a faint smile playing around her lips. "You've met Oz, or Oswyn, I should say. He's in charge of the boat, and he also helps me with the shopping. Old Landry takes care of all the repairs and the heavy lifting. And then there's Mrs Threnn who does all the heavy cleaning. They've all been with Mrs Kingsley's family forever."

Riordan nodded. Anora Kingsley had been fabulously wealthy in her own right before her marriage, the sole heiress of the vast MacTir fortune. Her father, Loghain MacTir was something of a legend in financial circles, a self-made billionaire, as stubborn and opinionated as he was brilliant. And obviously good at inspiring loyalty, just like his daughter.

"Well, we appreciate all you're doing to make us comfortable," Riordan said aloud. "And we really enjoyed the trip over to Wade's garden. Do you have any more tips for us, maybe? Things we should see while we're here?"

Erlina pondered for a moment. "Well, there's Pirate's Bay, of course, on the small island, over there." She indicated the place with a tilt of her head toward the panoramic windows.

Riordan followed her gaze and could just about make out a rocky shore in the distance. "Pirates, eh?" He didn't bother to hide his grin.

"Yes." Erlina remained serious. "A small group of corsairs made the island their headquarters for a while, a few hundred years ago. They are said to have buried their treasure there."

"Sounds exciting." He winked at her conspiratorially. "You wouldn't happen to have a map for us?"

"Not really, no." Again, the hint of a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "But it's worth a visit anyway. You can't see it from here, but there are beautiful beaches over there, hidden from view and all but deserted. You'd have them all to yourselves."

There was a tiny flash of… something in her eyes at those words, and for a moment, he wondered how much she knew of their relationship. But, it didn't really matter. He was pretty sure he could rely on her discretion.

"Sounds heavenly." He finished his toast and handed her the plate, which she accepted with a small, grateful nod. "Could you ask Oz to have the boat ready for us this afternoon?"

"Of course." Erlina's face was a cool, professional mask again. "Anything else you need?"

"No, thank you." He watched her leave, musing idly what a clever girl like her was doing on such a remote island, doing a servant's job.

Then again, it probably wasn't that bad. At any rate, she got to live in this island paradise year round, and the workload didn't seem too hard. _Maybe she's doing online classes in her free time._

He shook off the thought and headed for the stairs. Time to wake the other two and persuade them to go on a little adventure. Exploring a pirate island should be right up Isabela's alley, after all…

* * *

Duncan held his breath. The path they'd been following for the past ten minutes had led them to a small secluded beach that looked as if it was taken straight out of a travel agent’s brochure, under the heading of ‘Caribbean Dream Vacations’. The ground was covered in soft, white sand, palm trees offered welcome shade, and turquoise waves lapped gently against the shore. Right in front of them, a picturesque weather-worn trunk completed the picture, as if placed there by an overeager prop assistant.

“Oh, wow!” Isabela echoed his thoughts. “Maybe we should postpone our treasure hunt and have some beach fun first.”

“Absolutely.” Riordan dropped the picnic basket in the sand with a heavy thunk. "I don't think we'll have much luck without a map anyway."

Duncan added the towels he'd been carrying to the piler and reached for the basket, frowning when he lifted it. “Why is this so heavy? We don't need _that_ much food-“

With a grin, Riordan reached inside and produced a large bottle of rum. “I figured, if we’re playing at being pirates, we might as well do it properly.”

”Ah, I love the way you think.” Isabela accepted the proffered bottle with a wide smile, taking a generous draught. “But, first things first.”

Her wide, flowing dress came off without further ado. Underneath it, she was stark naked. “Help me with the sunscreen, will you?”

Riordan was only too eager to be of assistance, and Duncan joined in, too. Her soft, brown skin was warm from the sun, and just the tiniest bit sweaty, and it felt wonderful under his hands. He almost regretted it when they were done, but then Riordan got rid of his clothes as well, and both Duncan and Isabela moved over to him. By the time they were all finished, both men were visibly worked up from all the touching.

Yet, Isabela chose to ignore their arousal for the time being. “Come on. Let's get into the water!”

Riordan groaned. “Really? Why did we bother with the sunscreen, then?”

“It's waterproof!” Isabela rolled her eyes at him. “And you can get sunburnt while swimming. Trust me, I've been there." She tilted her head expectantly. "Well? Are you coming?”

Riordan shook his head. “I'll join you later. Go and play.” He stretched out on a towel in the shade of a palm tree, glancing up at the sun through half-closed eyes.

Duncan chuckled at the sight of him, feeling almost envious for a moment, but then Isabela took his hand and dragged him over to the shore, and he forgot about everything else. The water was surprisingly cool, fresh and salty. True, it wasn't really deep enough to swim near the shore, and he wasn't about to risk swimming further out on an unsupervised beach. But that didn't matter. As far as he was concerned, it was perfect: stretching out in the surf; letting the waves wash over his skin with just enough force to make him feel alive; enjoying the view across the little bay.

Isabela was watching him fondly, a sly smile playing around her full lips. It was nice and quiet and peaceful - until she threw back her hair and took hold of his feet, attempting to drag his head underwater. “Yo ho!” she cried out with a wild, happy laugh. “Beware! Here be pirates!”

“You-“ A wave swallowed his answer, making him spit and gasp, and he didn't waste his breath on further insults, just grabbed her instead, eager to get his revenge.

Within moments, they were rolling through the surf together, both of them laughing breathlessly as each tried to get the upper hand. The combination of water and sunscreen made them slippery like eels, and it was impossible to get a firm grip on Isabela. But it was glorious, all fun and laughter, and smooth skin, and her smiling face right before his. By the time he finally managed to pin her down and kiss her, he was fully hard, rutting shamelessly against her naked body.

And suddenly Riordan was behind him, breathing into his ear. “Come to the shore, both of you.”

They complied, embracing tightly as they made their way over to the towel, tumbling down on it in a tangle of limbs. Isabela was right under him, and without thinking, Duncan found her breasts with his mouth, sucking hard on a nipple – only to pull back with a grimace.

“Eugh.” He'd gotten a large mouthful of sand and sunscreen.

No wonder, really. They were covered in sand, all three of them, and though he appreciated the attractive pattern it made on Isabela's strong thighs, the prospect of finding sand in unexpected places for the next few days put a slight damper on his enthusiasm.

Riordan laughed out loud at his discomfort and handed him the rum bottle. “Here. Wash it off.”

Duncan drank deeply, feeling the alcohol go straight to his head. Then, after only a moment’s hesitation, he poured a little rum over Isabela's luscious breasts, then captured her nipple again with his mouth.

“Better?” Riordan was still laughing, but Duncan didn't care.

The taste of the rum on her skin, the way her nipple hardened in his mouth, skin taut and pebbled, the low moan from her throat as he sucked even harder – it was enough to make a man go mad. Or so he thought, until Riordan's warm mouth closed around him, and everything got twice as intense, twice as arousing. Riordan must have taken a sip of the rum, too, and the extra heat it added was almost more than Duncan could bear.

Isabela was whining with pleasure, her hand buried in his hair, holding his head tightly, as if she wanted to make sure he'd never stop. He did his best not to disappoint her, flicking his tongue against her nipple, swirling it around her taut flesh, teasing and playing, but it was getting increasingly hard to focus.

Glancing down, he was greeted by the sight of Riordan's lips, stretched around his cock, and that was so incredibly hot. And then Riordan glanced up at him, his eyes gleaming with passion, the heat in them tempered by sheer tenderness, and that one glance was what did it. He had to let go of Isabela's breast, jerking back hard, for fear of biting her, because the sudden spike of lust that tore through him made him lose every last shred of control. He came with a cry, almost a whimper, pouring himself down Riordan's throat, clinging to his shoulders so hard he was probably going to leave bruises.

* * *

Isabela almost whined at the loss of Duncan's mouth, but the expression on his face made her heart skip a beat. He looked completely overwhelmed, as if Riordan's talented mouth had robbed him of all capacity to think. _Which is probably exactly what happened._

Riordan pulled back with a triumphant laugh, and pushed Duncan aside to take his place in her arms. When he kissed her, she could taste Duncan on his tongue, Duncan and the dark, spicy rum, salt and sugar, sex and booze. _Delicious_. One of his hands slipped between her thighs, spreading her open, so he could slide his long fingers straight inside her. He was watching her face, his eyes dark and focused, and when she cried out, he pulled back his hand, then thrust it firmly back in. He stole her cry of lust straight from her lips, then repeated the move, over and over until she was almost ready to beg.

 _Almost. Not quite._ Her own hands snaked down his body, finding his cock and gripping him tightly. He faltered for a moment, but then his lips set in a determined line and moved his hand even faster, deeper, his fingers curling to find the perfect spot. And she was close already, so close that her thighs began to tremble, so close that she felt the orgasm lurking, there, right behind the corner, so close, so incredibly close… When it hit her, she almost blacked out with the force of it, pleasure flooding her body from head to toe, almost unbearably sweet.

For a split second, she loosened her grip on him, but Duncan's hand was already there, wrapped around hers, helping her finish Riordan off. It took them only a few hard strokes, Riordan watching their intertwined fingers avidly until he came, spilling all over her stomach, his body wracked by shudders.

They cleaned up in the ocean, then settled on the shore again for a quick snack and some more rum.

Duncan raised the bottle in a mock salute at her. “To our lovely captain. What is it they say: _Take what you can, give nothing back_?”

“Drink up, me hearties, yo ho,” she agreed, reaching for her bandanna to tie back her hair.

“Well, I don't know about you, but I got plenty back, myself.” Riordan smiled lazily. “But yeah, here's to you, Captain Isabela. May you have smooth sailing and never lack for treasure.”

“Oh, I'm sure I won't.” She smiled back. “With a crew like mine, what could possibly go wrong?

 


	5. Chapter 5

"I already told you I'm fine." Riordan rose from his seat, wincing slightly. "I'm perfectly capable of diagnosing myself."

Duncan shook his head, pressing him down into theshabby hospitalchair again. "Well then, diagnose this, Doctor Ward: headache; neck pain; out cold for two minutes; threw up twice on the way here. Well?"

Isabela wasn't exactly worried. Riordan seemed fine to her, if a little woozy, but Duncan had been adamant that he had to be taken to a proper hospital. Fortunately, Oz had gotten them over to the main island without wasting time. She pressed the cloth tighter to the back of Riordan's head. “Bleeding hasn't stopped entirely yet, either.”

“All right, I may have a concussion.”Riordan glared at Duncan, then at her. “And I'll probably need stitches.”

Duncan threw his hands up in the air in an exaggerated gesture. "Well done! I hope that shirt can be salvaged, by the way, you look good in it. Now stay put, and I'll get you some water while we wait."

Riordan made an exasperated noise, and Isabela laughed softly, following Duncan with her gaze as he walked out. "Don't be mad at him. He's just taking his fear out on you. You scared the shit out of us back there." The ugly cracking noise when Riordan's head had hit the concrete edge of the jetty wasn't something she was likely to forget soon.

"Don't remind me." Riordan leaned back and closed his eyes. "I feel like enough of an idiot already. You'd think I'd never gotten off a boat before.”

“Well, the plank _was_ slippery,” Isabela conceded. “And you’d had quite a bit of rum on the island.”

“I wasn't drunk!” Riordan sounded genuinely indignant. “Just distracted and- Oh, damn it, this is ridiculous! I'm sure there are many worse cases waiting and I'm just taking up space."

"Actually, you are in luck. The night isn't busy so far." A youngish doctor with blond hair and a distinctive nose approached, giving them an inquiring look. “Dr Ward? My name is Anders. It says here that you had a small accident?”

"Hit to the head, unconscious for two minutes, vomiting, and headache." Isabela recited mechanically.

"Ah." The doctor leaned down to look into Riordan's eyes, frowning slightly. "I'll order a scan."

"This really isn't necessary." Riordan protested in a querulous tone that made Isabela smile. _Really, men are such babies sometimes._

The blond doctor smiled, and the smile transformed his gaunt face, making him look instantly likeable, not to mention twice as attractive. Isabela just barely resisted the urge to whistle through her teeth.

"I'll be the judge of that.” Anders motioned toward the double door at the end of the brightly lit hospital corridor. “Please let your wife sign you in, and follow me."

"I'm not his- oh, whatever. Where do I sign?" Riordan made a face at Isabela but she ignored him, reaching for the clipboard instead.

The two disappeared through the door, and she settled back into her chair with a resigned sigh. Duncan returned with a water bottle, cursing briefly when he realized he'd missed Riordan by moments, but then he dropped into a seat next to her. They had to wait for nearly an hour, and the waiting room filled up quickly while they sat there, staring at the wall. Neither of them was in the mood for talking, and they both jumped to their feet at once when Anders finally showed up again.

"Your friend has a minor concussion. Nothing dramatic, but you did right to come here." The young doctor looked serious. "We stitched up his wound, too. Luckily, the scan showed no other injuries, and he should be fine in a few days. I'd like to keep him overnight, though, just to be on the safe side. I'll take you to him if you wish."

"Please." Duncan rose, and Anders motioned for them to follow him to a tiny, but immaculately clean, hospital room.

Riordan's head was wrapped in a bandage, but his eyes were clear and he seemed a little more resigned to his fate."Yes, yes, I'll stay. I'm not that unreasonable. But, I'll be out of here tomorrow, at first light. Bring me a fresh shirt when you pick me up, will you?"

The doctor gathered up his papers. "Well, we'll see how eager you are after a night being woken every hour."

"Every two hours should suffice," Riordan huffed indignantly.

"And this is why they say doctors make the worst patients." Anders smiled, but his voice was firm. "Every hour. I like to be careful and I wouldn't want to risk any lasting damage to your brain. I've read some of your work, you know.”

"I'm honoured." Riordan turned and hid his face in the pillow. "Most of it is crap."

Duncan sighed. "Please excuse him. He's a bit of a perfectionist."

"I can relate." Anders nodded at them as he left the room. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

Riordan had been eager to get back to the villa, but when Isabela and Duncan showed up around ten the next morning with bright smiles and a change of clothes, he found he'd somehow changed his mind overnight.

“Look, would you mind terribly going back without me?” Buttoning his shirt, he popped his head around the corner of the minuscule bathroom to get a glimpse of their reactions. “I'd like to stay a little longer, see if I can help Anders out a little.”

“Help him out?” Duncan frowned. “Why would you do that? You need rest.”

“Oh, come on. I've been worse.” He rolled his eyes at Duncan, valiantly suppressing a yawn. "I might as well make myself useful here."

In all honesty, he wasn't sure himself what had gotten into him. When Anders had told him they were short on staff today and would probably have to send away the less serious cases, he had offered to stay without even thinking twice about it. The hospital was reasonably well-equipped, but there were few trained doctors around, and it was obvious Anders had his hands full. Riordan had a sneaking suspicion that he didn't always ask for payment for his services either.

Isabela raised an eyebrow. "Suit yourself. But hey, I've got an idea! Why don't you invite that pretty doctor of yours over for a game of strip poker tonight?"

Duncan shook his head, but for once, his laugh sounded a bit strained. "Oh, come on, Isabela. Strip poker? Why should we even bother? So far, you've won every time we've played."

"It might be because she cheats." Riordan carefully stretched his neck. There was still some residual pain, but nothing he couldn't handle. "And by the way, jewellery does not count as clothing, no matter what you claim."

"I don't cheat." Isabela pouted. It was a good look on her.

"Yes, you do," they replied in unison. But again, Duncan's levity seemed forced.

"You've yet to catch me, guys." Isabela smiled nonchalantly.

"At least I try." Riordan glanced over at his friend, trying to gauge his mood. He wondered what Duncan's real objection was. "You know Duncan loses focus as soon as the bra's gone. And you're totally doing that on purpose, by the way."

Isabela shrugged, unperturbed. "And yet, you have only beaten me twice."

He didn't bother to hide his dirty grin. "I also enjoy when the bra goes."

Isabela’s smile turned into a full-throated laugh. "So, how about inviting Anders? I wouldn't mind seeing him naked."

"Let it go, Isabela." Riordan shook his head.

Truth be told, he wouldn't have minded either. He'd really enjoyed talking to the young doctor earlier this morning, and Anders _was_ quite attractive, despite his scruffy look. That intensity of his was incredibly hot, and his smile... But Duncan was obviously less than enthusiastic. He hadn't said anything, but Riordan wasn't fooled. _Ah, well. He'll get over it, whatever it is_.

Pulling his friend into a quick embrace, he extended an arm to include Isabela. "Bye, guys. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, okay?"

"Well, that leaves us some wiggle room." Isabela grinned suggestively. "Have a nice day."

* * *

"You didn't want him to stay." Isabela glanced over at Duncan's face.

They were on the way back home, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the salty aroma of the sea spray as the boat's prow cut through the waves. Oz had readily agreed to return for Riordan in the evening. _He probably enjoys a trip into town now and then. It must get boring on the island for a young man like him._

"No. Yes. I don't know." Duncan sighed. "I'm a bit worried about him. Concussions are nothing to joke about, and he really should rest. I wish he'd come back with us."

'Well, you know Riordan." She did her best to chase away his dark mood. "He could never resist a lost cause. And I'm sure he'll be safe with Anders. Actually…" Isabela smiled as an idea struck her. "I think the good doctor might have done this on purpose, so he could keep an eye on him for another day. He's an interesting guy, don't you think? Capable, gentle, compassionate. Not bad-looking either."

"Yeah." Duncan's expression darkened again. "That doesn't make me less worried, you know." He didn't elaborate and she didn't ask.

He was still gloomy by the time they got home. When even the delicious coconut chicken they had for lunch failed to cheer him up, Isabela's mind was made up. Something needed to be done, and quickly. And there was really only one cure she knew of for a mood like his.

“What you need is a movie,” she declared. “The older and cheesier the better. Trust me.”

“Now? In the middle of the day?” Duncan raised a surprised eyebrow.

“Yes. Now.” Isabela remained firm. “Come on. I'm sure we'll find something in Cailan’s den.”

It wasn't actually a den, of course. Like all the other rooms in the villa, it was large and airy and tastefully furnished. There was a huge TV screen mounted on one wall, though, with a sofa and a pair of comfy armchairs facing it. A generous number of sports channels were available via satellite, and on the shelves below the screen, they found an impressive selection of DVDs and Blu-rays.

“Let's see… We want something with a beach scene, I think.” Isabela went through the titles, thoughtfully chewing on her lower lip. “Ooooh! _From Here to Eternity_!” She blew a kiss at Duncan, pretending to swoon. “’Nobody ever kissed me the way you do,’” she exclaimed in her best melodramatic tone.

“Isn't that a bit _too_ old? Even for me?” Duncan made a face. Still, there was a hint of a smile playing around his eyes, and he readily joined her in her search. “What about _Blue Lagoon_? Plenty of beaches there, if I recall correctly.”

Isabela flinched. “Now _that_ might actually be too cheesy. Hmmmm.” She picked another movie from the shelf. “There's always _Top Gun_ , of course. We could fast-forward to the beach volleyball scene.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at him.

“Really, Isabela? Tom Cruise?” Duncan’s moue of distaste made her laugh.

“No, silly. Val Kilmer, of course. Young Val, in all his bare, blond, well-muscled glory.” She sighed wistfully, noting with satisfaction that he chuckled at her response.

“I think I've got it.” He reached past her, his arm brushing against her breasts. “ _Dr. No._ You can't go wrong with a classic Bond movie.”

“Fine with me.” Isabela popped the disc into the player and snuggled up happily in Duncan's arms on the sofa.

She didn't mind being alone with him for a change. And it was nice to just hang out like this, feeling him gradually relax against her body as the familiar theme music played, breathing in his scent, listening to his low, dark chuckle. On screen, Sean Connery somehow managed to look hot and dangerous in a baby blue polo shirt and ugly slacks. _Must be the voice. Or the eyebrow game._

When Ursula Andress emerged from the waves, clad in her iconic bikini and crooning _Underneath the Mango Tree_ , Isabela sighed happily. “Gods, I love this scene. She looks so gorgeous.”

“Not as beautiful as you.” Duncan buried his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply. “You know, we could finish watching this or we could-” Without waiting for her reply, he tilted her head back and caught her lips in a long, deep kiss.

“We could,” she agreed, as soon as she could speak again.

With one hand, Duncan reached for the remote to switch off the screen, simultaneously pulling her into his lap. Another skilled, long drawn-out kiss made her moan helplessly. His hands had already found her breasts and were gently massaging them while his fingertips circled her nipples, adding the occasional pinch. He knew her body by now, knew exactly how she liked to be touched, and though Isabela detested any kind of routine, there was something to be said for the soothing familiarity of his caresses.

Besides, Duncan was experienced enough to avoid being wholly predictable. Just as she was closing her eyes in bliss, expecting him to untie the sash of her dress, he pushed her off his lap, twirling her so she faced away from him.

“Upstairs.” He slapped her lightly. “I want you in a proper bed, where I can take my time with you.”

A pleasant shiver raced down her spine as she preceded him up the stairs, never once turning to see if he was following her. There was no need. She could _feel_ his gaze on her back, feel the desire emanating from him, almost like a physical presence, and it was a heady sensation.

She let the dress slide off her shoulders before climbing on the bed. Today, she'd put on panties, for the trip to the hospital. When she made a move to take them off, Duncan stopped her with a gesture, even as he was throwing off his own clothes.

Slowly, he followed her onto the bed, stretching out next to her, all lean and trim and brown. _You'd never guess his age from looking at his body._ He had kept up his fitness regimen even here, on the island, and Isabela appreciated his efforts. Though, really, he probably could have seduced her with nothing but the heated look in his dark eyes. By the time he put his mouth and hands on her, she was already writhing impatiently on the sheets, and when he started to lick her through her panties, they were already soaked.

He did his best to draw it out, but soon enough his patience wore thin and he pushed aside the fabric to slide a finger inside her. Isabela didn't hesitate to let him know how good it felt, digging her nails into his shoulders, moaning unrestrainedly. He gasped hard at her reaction, and then he was pulling down the panties, spreading her wider, his cock hard and insistent against her thigh.

Not for the first time, she regretted the need for a condom as he fiddled with the foil wrapper, cursing when it refused to open as quickly as he wanted it to. The temptation was almost overwhelming to have him like this, bare and without any barriers between them, but of course they both knew better. And when he entered her, swiftly and confidently, it was wonderful anyway, hot and full, the best feeling in the world.

Duncan paused to kiss her again, and she was oddly touched by the gesture. He could be rough in bed, and she liked that, liked it when he gave his desire free rein, trusting she'd be able to take whatever he gave. But not this time, it seemed. This was about closeness, about being together, sharing pleasure and caring for each other, and she was not so jaded that she couldn't appreciate it.

They fell into a rhythm naturally, without conscious effort, and the gentle roll of his hips took her toward her climax at a slow, but inexorable pace. When it came, pleasure flowed through her body like a warm, soft current, leaving her relaxed and tingly and smiling. He watched her all the way through it, drinking in her sighs and shudders as quietly and patiently as if his own orgasm was the farthest thing from his mind. Only when she urged him on with a twist of her hips did he pick up speed, thrusting faster and harder, moaning deep in his throat when he came, lips locked with hers in another sweet and sensuous kiss.

Afterwards, they lay next to each other for a while, quiet and heavy, without speaking a single word. Birds were warbling outside the open window, the palm fronds were rustling softly in the afternoon breeze and in the distance, the waves were rumbling against the shore. Almost an hour had passed when Duncan finally turned to look at her.

“Isabela. Thank you so much. You were right. That was just what I needed.” He hesitated. “I was-“

“Shhh.” She put a finger on his lips to silence him. “Don't tell me. Don't explain. I'm glad you're better.”

He opened his mouth as if to say more, but then decided against it, smiling and closing his eyes again. For the first time since Riordan's accident, he looked calm and at peace.

 


	6. Chapter 6

"Here's your prescription. Apply twice daily, and make sure he doesn't scratch too much. The rash should be gone in a few days." Riordan nodded at the young mother, who hitched her baby higher up on her hip and left with a shy smile.

There were no other patients outside in the waiting room. It had been another long, but satisfying day. Much as he had suspected, Anders had a policy of treating poor people for free, and word had gotten around. The clinic was pretty much always busy. Normally Dr Wynne would have helped out for a few hours each day. Anders had been full of praise for the skill and devotion of the formidable old lady, who had chosen to spend her retirement years here on the islands. But she had been called away on urgent family business a few days ago, so it was fortunate Riordan had been there to help.

Carefully, he washed his hands and took off the white coat Anders had given him. He hadn't worn one in years, but Anders had insisted; apparently the patients would feel safer if he wore the familiar garb.

"That's it for today." As if summoned by his thoughts, the younger man had appeared in the doorway. "I've locked the door."

Riordan yawned and stretched. "Oz should be here to pick me up in about half an hour."

"Good." Anders nodded. "I'm really grateful for your help, you know. Most people wouldn't-"

"It's fine." He shifted uncomfortably. "Actually, I enjoyed myself."

Anders raised a surprised eyebrow, but he didn't reply. Instead, he shrugged off his own coat and placed it neatly on a hanger, next to Riordan's. He was wearing faded jeans underneath and a simple white T-shirt, well-worn and frayed at the edges. The jeans were riding low on his hips, leaving a strip of soft, golden skin exposed.

Once again, Riordan was struck by how thin he seemed, long and lanky, with his hip bones sharp as blades, as if he never took the time to get a proper meal. He needed a shave, too, and a proper haircut. That little ponytail he wore was absurd. Riordan was struck by a sudden urge to untie it, to tousle Anders' hair, to see what he would look like then. _Get a grip on yourself, man. He's fifteen years younger than you are, at least. And far too intense for a quick fling._

Though, if he was honest, that was probably part of the attraction. They had talked quite a lot during the past two days, in between patients, and Anders reminded him a lot of his own younger self. So impetuous, impatient even, full of hopes and dreams, but also seething with anger at the many injustices he witnessed on a daily basis. Full of _passion_.

"So, what do you do in your free time?" Riordan smiled tentatively at the young doctor. "You do have _some_ free time, right?"

"I do." Anders chuckled softly. "I play the guitar. Not particularly well, but I enjoy it, and the girls fall for it every time. And I-" He hesitated, clearly embarrassed at what he'd been about to say.

"Oh, come on. How bad can it be?" Riordan couldn't resist teasing him. He wasn't quite sure what to make of the comment about the girls, though. Anders didn't strike him as all that straight.

"I do magic tricks." Anders seemed to gain confidence while talking. "You know, disappearing rabbits, producing coins from thin air, the lot. It's fun, and it comes in handy as a distraction when I'm treating kids."

"Well, that is… unexpected." Riordan leaned back a little, raising his chin in a challenge. "Show me."

"Really? What's next? Do you want me to do a little dance for you while I'm at it?" With a roll of his eyes, Anders stepped closer, running his hand lightly up Riordan's neck and behind his left ear. He pulled it back with a quick twist of his wrist, and sure enough, there was a coin in his palm. "Here you are. Keep it as a souvenir."

"Wow. How did you-" Involuntarily, Riordan raised his hand to check behind his ear, but flinched slightly as he tilted his head.

"Are you okay?" Suddenly, Anders' face was right before him, warm brown eyes gazing into his. _Such beautiful eyes. And that mouth, so mobile, his lips so soft and inviting…_

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit tired." Riordan took a deep breath, trying to gather his wits, but failing miserably. _I bet he'd close his eyes if I kissed him, and he'd moan, deep in his throat. I bet he-_

"You could send Oz home and stay here for the night, you know?" Anders was still so _close_ , and he sounded nervous, speaking quickly, as if afraid he would change his mind. "Plenty of empty beds. You wouldn't be in the way at all."

Riordan's heart fluttered. He hadn't expected this, and he was tempted to say yes. Sorely tempted.

* * *

"Gods, I'm knackered." Duncan gratefully sank into the rickety chair, eyeing his surroundings with a fair amount of distrust.

It had been Oz who'd recommended the little restaurant to them. They had been tired and hungry on the way back from the little cay where they'd spent the day snorkelling. Oz had dropped them here, and pointed the way to a water taxi that would take them home, before setting off to pick up Riordan at the hospital. _We're keeping the poor guy busy, that's for sure._ Duncan almost felt bad about it.

Then again, he had thoroughly enjoyed the day, much to his own surprise. It had been Isabela's idea to explore the lagoon, and she had persuaded him to come along. He'd been sceptical; after all, water wasn't really his element. But he'd heard so much about the beauty of the underwater world and the coral reefs where you could spot fish and crabs, and even octopus, if you were lucky.

Isabela had been incredibly patient, making sure his mask fit well and his fins were just snug enough, practicing with him in shallow water before they ventured out from the beach.

"You need to relax. Calm and slow, that's it." It hadn't been easy, but in the end Duncan had managed to let go and let the salt water support him.

They hadn't actually gone far, but she had picked a good spot where the coral came within just a few feet of the surface. And it had been amazing to watch all those strange and exotic creatures, their colours vibrant and iridescent, their movements slow and graceful. He hadn't recognized half of the fish that had passed him, ignorant of marine life as he was, but it had still been an amazing experience.

He was exhausted now, though, and really hungry. When their food arrived, he tucked in eagerly, pleased to find that it was everything Oz had promised. Isabela smiled indulgently at him before focussing on her large seafood platter. They were quiet during the meal, content to enjoy each other's company and the food without talking.

Finally, Duncan leaned back in his chair, patting his stomach contentedly. "What a glorious day. I can't believe Riordan missed it."

Isabela laughed softly. "I don't think he'd mind. He told me he'd tried diving once and hated it."

"Well, he wasn't lucky enough to have you with him. Thank you so much." Duncan was sincerely grateful, and curious besides. "How come you know so much about snorkelling, anyway?"

"Ah, it's a long story." Isabela's tone was light, but she avoided looking him in the eye. "One of the many things I learned during my misspent youth."

He didn't really know much about Isabela, Duncan realized. Just that she was gorgeous, fantastic in bed, and easy to talk to, since she was a great gossip and they knew pretty much the same people. Lots of trivial stuff, too, the way she liked her coffee, her favourite music, her taste in movies. But he had no idea where she came from, what she wanted from life, what she'd been through. For all her relaxed attitude, Isabela wasn't in the habit of talking much about herself.

"Your 'misspent youth'? Was it really that bad?" He reached across the table and took her hand.

"Worse." Isabela made a face. "I was a different person back then, literally. I made so many dumb decisions when I was younger. There was never enough money, and I had debts to pay off, so I worked all kinds of odd jobs to make ends meet. And Luis, my husband-"

" _You_ were married?" Duncan could have slapped himself the moment he uttered the words. _Way to sound judgmental_.

But, Isabela just shrugged it off. "I told you, it was a long time ago and in a different country." She smiled mirthlessly. "Really, I was just a stupid kid. Stupid and short-sighted. I couldn't wait to get away from home, so I left school and got married the moment I turned eighteen. Never saw the point in getting a proper education. And now it's a bit late for that."

 _And yet you quote Shakespeare at me._ Duncan tightened his grip around her fingers. "Stop putting yourself down. It seems to me you've made a good life for yourself. And I wasn't born with a doctorate either." _Quite the opposite, in fact._ His foster parents had simply refused to believe it when they'd learned he had won a scholarship for med school. "You're awesome, Isabela, just the way you are."

"Of course I am." Her smile turned a shade more relaxed. "Thank you."

He reached for his wallet. "It's getting late, and Riordan will be waiting. Let's head home."

* * *

Anders was stretched out on the hospital bed, his hands fisting in the clean white sheets, trembling all over with want. Riordan had two fingers inside him already, and he was so _warm_ , so incredibly warm and tight, so willing, so full of abandonment. He was utterly gorgeous like this, his eyes large and feverish, his hair tousled, his lips half open, a creature of raw need, writhing on the bed and begging for more.

"Riordan, please, I can't wait any longer." It was irresistible, the way he was _looking_ at Riordan, begging for his cock, too far gone to care what he sounded like.

"Shhh." Riordan's pants were gone already, though he couldn't remember taking them off. All he knew was that he was _hard_ , hard and eager, and so was Anders, his cock weeping and flushed against his belly.

"Damn it, Riordan, please fuck me already, I can't-" Anders' voice was strangled with lust, his hips lifted in a clear invitation.

There was no way to resist, so he did as Anders asked, pushing slowly inside that wonderful, tight heat, taking his time, savouring every moment. Propping himself up on his arms, Riordan closed his eyes in bliss and was about to start moving in earnest, when a voice behind him made him falter.

"Riordan?" Duncan's voice. But what was Duncan doing here?

Automatically, he pulled back, twisting his head to look, and yes, there was Duncan, looking puzzled and a little angry.

He didn't say anything else, just repeated Riordan's name, over and over, but he was grabbing him by the shoulder now, shaking him, and…

"Riordan? Are you all right?" Duncan didn't sound mad, just… worried? And Anders was gone, suddenly, inexplicably gone. Where-

Riordan awoke with a start, blushing to the roots of his hair when he realized it had all been a dream. An exceptionally vivid dream at that, and one that had left him hard as a rock.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but you were groaning and-" Duncan broke off as he glanced down and realized his mistake. It was his turn to blush.

Fortunately, before things could get even more embarrassing, Isabela was there, at Riordan's other side, her soft peal of laughter right next to his ear. "Mmmhmmm. Must have been one hell of a dream."

She was unbuttoning his pants, and Riordan was too dizzy to stop her, even if he'd wanted to. Already, her clever hand was wrapped around his cock, stroking him swiftly, tightening on each upstroke, and before he knew it he was coming, hard and without any refinement. It was crude and it was awkward, and it was also incredibly hot.

"Damn it, Riordan…" Duncan was breathing fast, but the expression in his eyes was unreadable.

Isabela ignored him, pulling back her hand and licking her fingers clean with every sign of enjoyment.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Duncan frowned. "Falling asleep in your chair like this… It's not even ten o'clock."

"I'm fine." Riordan cleared his throat. "But I guess I'm going to call Anders and tell him I can't come in tomorrow. Seems I need to rest." _And put some distance between me and him, before I end up doing something I regret._

Anders wouldn't be happy, of course. He'd been civil enough about it, when Riordan had refused his offer to stay earlier today, but there'd been no mistaking the flash of frustration in his eyes. But it couldn't be helped. There were more important things than Anders' hurt feelings. And it wasn't as if the whole thing had any kind of future anyway. Much better to stop it now.

"That would probably be best." Duncan sounded massively relieved. "Come on, I'll take you to bed. You need a good night's sleep, and a few quiet days here with us."

"Yeah." Riordan gladly accepted the arm his friend offered him. "You're right. That's exactly what I need."


	7. Chapter 7

Isabela walked up the stairs, deliberately letting her hips swing. "I'll call you, when I'm ready. No peeking, or you'll spoil the surprise."

Riordan made a face, but nodded his agreement. Next to him, Duncan opened his mouth as if to protest, but thought better of it when Riordan stopped him with a hand on his thigh. Leaning back in his chair, he resigned himself to waiting. Isabela smiled to herself.

It was almost time to go home. Their second week on the island had flown by so quickly. Riordan hadn't returned to the clinic again, much to Anders' disappointment. The three of them had spent most of the remaining time lounging in the deckchairs near the pool. No more boat tours, just a few walks around the island. It had been good to slow down a bit.

On the other hand, a little extra excitement never hurt, and Isabela had _plans_ for tonight. Still smiling, she reached for the box she had kept hidden in the depths of her suitcase. Among all the stress of her last few days at work, she had made time for this particular shopping trip, to a small lingerie store downtown, and she had found just what she needed to make this evening unforgettable.

The box was tastefully designed, matte black with an embossed pattern of flowers, tied with a dark red ribbon. When she opened it, the unmistakable scent of leather greeted her, overlaid with a discreet flowery perfume. Her heart beat faster as she reached for her purchases.

She took her time getting ready. The thong first, a mere wisp of black lace that revealed more than it covered. Then the leather corset, black and tight, pushing up her breasts to emphasize their fullness even further. Black, lacy gloves up to her elbows, with ribbons attached to them that would allow her lovers to tie her hands together. And finally, the boots, thigh-high, with killer heels, made from soft, supple leather, caressing her thighs intimately as she pulled them up.

Originally, she'd planned on putting her hair up in a topknot, but on impulse, she decided against it, letting the long black strands flow freely around her face. She carefully applied some make-up, though, not too much, just enough to make her eyes look even more exotic, her lips even fuller and redder. Stepping back, she eyed her reflection contentedly. _Perfect_.

"You can come up now." She hardly had to raise her voice. They both had been waiting for her summons, it seemed.

Riordan was first. "Gods, Isabela."

The note of awe in his voice as he crossed the threshold, was worth all the effort, as was the fire sparking in his stormy grey eyes. He didn't move, but she could see his knuckles going white as his hands clenched into fists, his whole body going taut with the effort of holding back.

Duncan just swallowed, his eyes roving over her unrestrainedly. Two quick steps took him over to her, down on his knees before her, his hands hovering just shy of her legs. "You look like a goddess."

"No. A demon." Riordan corrected with a sly smile. "A demon of lust and desire, here to tempt us and make us lose our souls to her wiles."

Duncan laughed briefly, but his eyes were dark and serious. "Can I… Is it all right if I get my camera?" When she hesitated, he quickly continued. "I won't show your face, I promise. But…"

She nodded, and he got to his feet in a flash, returning only moments later with the camera. "Can you just-" He took a deep breath, obviously trying to steady his hands. "Can you sit down on that chair for me?"

 _That chair_ was a beautiful carved armchair, made from dark ironwood. Isabela had noticed him taking pictures of it before, catching the patterns the sunlight made as it fell through the delicate latticework. Carefully, she arranged herself on the chair, crossing her legs, while he kept clicking away, one picture after the other. It felt odd at first, being so exposed, but slowly, she grew more courageous. She let her hair fall in front of her face, revelling in his sharp intake of breath, then leaned back, pushing her breasts out further, spreading her legs invitingly.

"Isabela. You-" Duncan's voice sounded almost strangled, but he stayed where he was, behind his camera, and she wondered what it would take to make him put it aside.

Just then, a hand settled on her thigh from behind, Riordan's hand, and Duncan's breath grew even more laboured, as he captured that detail, those long, graceful fingers resting on her flesh, digging into it ever so slightly. Riordan's other hand cupped her breast, pushing it carefully upward so one nipple rose over the rim of the corset.

Isabela had meant to seduce them, to be in charge of this encounter. But she was rapidly losing control, what with Riordan's fingernails scraping gently over her hard nipple, his hand pushing aside her soaked panties, long fingers caressing her, teasing inside her with a touch that was both gentle and possessive. She moaned aloud, and finally, finally Duncan put the camera aside and joined them, his hands warm and firm on her hips as he pulled down the remains of her thong.

She was close already, whimpering when Riordan's hands left her heat, but he shook his head sternly. "Not yet."

Moments later, she was on the bed, still dressed in her corset and boots, her hands tied neatly above her head, both men naked and hovering above her. The whole scenario was getting so sinfully exciting that she almost felt as if she could come without another touch from them, almost, but not quite. The dull throbbing between her legs was so insistent now she was about ready to beg, but Riordan still had plans.

Spreading her legs wide, he gave her a wicked grin. "Let's play a game."

"What kind of game?" She hardly recognized her own voice, dark and hoarse with need. _He's obviously back to form._

"I'll blindfold you." He reached for her silk scarf, conveniently left on the bedside table. "And then one of us will get inside you, quietly, without making the tiniest noise, and you will tell us who it is. Can you tell us apart, I wonder?"

Isabela smiled, licking her lips. She was pretty sure she could. "And what's my reward, if I do?"

Riordan smiled back, slowly, dangerously. "If you guess correctly, you can have more."

"More?" She swallowed.

"More." He held up the makeshift blindfold, a question in his eyes. "Yes?"

"Yes, _please_." How could she possibly have said no? Her whole body was screaming for more, and she didn't really care which of them was going to give it to her.

And then the world went dark. Dark and quiet.

For a long moment, they left her lying like this, spread out on the bed, with the evening air cool against her soaked curls, her skin burning with want. Then a hand found its way between her legs, opening her up with exquisite gentleness, and only moments later she felt the weight of a warm body settle on top of her, the tip of a cock nudging against her.

He – whoever he was - was pushing inside her, slowly, patiently, without even the slightest noise, filling her inch by inch, thick and hot and perfect and for a moment she was too overcome to say who it was, and that thought aroused her even more. Deeper and deeper inside her, stretching her to the limit, so gorgeous, so wonderful, and only when he was fully rested inside her, could she focus enough to really _feel_ him. And then she knew.

"Duncan." There was no trace of doubt in her voice. "It's Duncan, isn't it?"

She heard the low rumble of Riordan's laugh, right next to her ear, and then the blindfold disappeared and yes, it was Duncan, holding himself up on his strong arms, his cock buried deep inside her.

"Well done," Riordan purred into her ear. "Now, as for your reward…."

At a gesture from him, Duncan pushed a little deeper, then held her tight around the waist and rolled over with her, still lodged deep inside her, so she was on top and he was flat on his back. Instinctively, she pulled her boot-clad legs up either side of him for balance, but the bound hands made her wobblier than usual, and she swayed a little until Riordan put a steadying hand on her lower back. Exerting just the tiniest bit of pressure, he made her bend forward. Duncan felt wonderful inside her, hard and thick, but he kept absolutely still.

"As promised, my dear…" Riordan reached for the bottle of lube on the nightstand. "You will have _more_."

* * *

Duncan had never struggled so hard not to lose control. From the moment Riordan had explained the rules, he'd been half-mad with desire, and now, with Isabela's heat surrounding him, her breasts pressed hard to his chest, the tight grip of her thighs around his hips betraying her own arousal, all he wanted was to fuck her, hard and deep, until she was screaming in his arms. It took a massive effort to keep his hips still.

And then, suddenly, he felt… Oh God, those were _Riordan's_ fingers, deep inside her, separated from his cock only by a thin wall, stroking against him as he got Isabela ready. Duncan literally saw stars, and he bit down on his lip so hard he tasted blood.

Above him, Isabela was moaning, rocking into Riordan's touch, clenching tightly around him, whenever Riordan found a particularly sensitive spot, her eyes closed in utter abandon. Just when he thought it couldn't get better, the fingers pulled back and then everything got impossibly tight, Isabela cried out hoarsely, and he felt Riordan's _cock_ , oh God, right up against his own, both of them moving inside her, all three of them so incredibly close.

They didn't manage more than a few shallow thrusts, until Duncan lost it, bucking up inside her, desperately trying to be gentle, drawing another cry from Isabela. There was no way to hold on any longer; he just broke, shattered, lost himself inside her, dimly feeling Riordan push harder, hearing Isabela whine with delight as she tightened around him one last time.

"Damn, I'm sore." Isabela's drowsy voice woke him from his trance, and he responded with a weak chuckle.

"Everything all right?" Riordan sounded a bit worried.

But, Isabela just laughed softly. "Oh, yes. Just… sore and tired and so well fucked I won't be able to walk for a while. All good."

"Glad to hear it." The smile in Riordan's voice was audible. "Shower?"

"If you two promise to hold me if I collapse." Isabela's face already wore a mischievous grin again. "Yeah?"

"Give me two minutes." Duncan was feeling quite a bit shaky himself. "And then I'm all yours."

"No problem." Her grin widened. "Just the way I like it."

* * *

"Want to take a look at the pictures?" Duncan had spent almost the whole morning at his laptop, editing last night's photos, a frown of concentration on his handsome face.

"Sure." Riordan was more than just a little curious. He'd seen enough of Duncan's photos during their vacation to appreciate his talent. If he was as good at erotic photography as he was at landscapes… "Isabela. Come and look."

She sauntered over from her favourite place at the window and sat down on the armrest of Duncan's chair, holding on to his left shoulder for balance.

"Just give me a moment…" Duncan selected a folder called _Isabela_ed_ and highlighted all the pictures in it, his hand dancing across the keyboard.

The screen went dark for a second, and then the first picture showed up. Riordan gasped involuntarily. Isabela last night had been an erotic dream come true, but here, in the pictures, she looked more than just sexy. He was struggling to find the right word. Sensual, yes, but also…

"Gods, Duncan, I look positively irresistible." Isabela echoed his thoughts. "And far more beautiful than I really am."

"Nonsense." Duncan shook his head, but his eyes shone with pride. "I hardly retouched a thing. This is you. Just you."

Riordan couldn't tear his eyes away, when the next picture came up, and then another one. All of them were black and white, and the monochrome brought out the play of light and the textures in a way no coloured picture could have done. The leather of the corset, the smooth sheen of Isabela's skin, the shocking contrast of his own pale hands on her body. It was incredibly hot, all of it, and at the same time completely tasteful, a celebration of eroticism at its finest.

"And that's it." Duncan closed the folder, leaning back and grinning at their stunned faces. "I'll get us some drinks, shall I?"

Isabela nodded. "Thank you so much. Those are gorgeous."

"My pleasure." Duncan got to his feet with a smile. "I'll be back in a minute."

She smiled fondly at his retreating back, then slid down into the chair and reached for the mouse. "Just let me have another look. Oh!"

Riordan sneaked a look over her shoulder. She must have clicked on the wrong folder, because the images filling the screen were different. Black and white, too, and just as stunning, but as she clicked through them, it became obvious that the subject matter wasn't Isabela.

It was him. Riordan swallowed. All of them. Beautifully detailed shots of his feet, neck, mouth, arms. Never enough for a stranger to recognize him, but-

"That's you, in all the pictures." As usual, Isabela was quick on the uptake. "When did he take all of those?"

"He has a habit of taking pictures when he thinks I'm asleep." Riordan did his best to keep his tone light. "A bit creepy, huh? But hey, if it makes him happy." He leant in further for a closer look. Maker, but there were a _lot_ of pics. "He makes me look pretty damned good, too."

Isabela snorted in a most unladylike fashion. "Of course he does. He loves you."

Riordan quickly changed the view back to the folder with last night's pictures. "And what if he does?" He was glad he didn't have to look her in the eye. Sometimes, Isabela was too perceptive for her own good.

"Nothing." Isabela shrugged. "Shouldn't be a problem. You love him, too, don't you?"

"I..." Riordan closed his eyes for a moment to collect himself. The room was quiet, and the fragrances from the garden outside stirred memories of other places, other friends, other lovers. Not that anyone had ever stuck around for long. "Look, Isabela, even if I did… What do you think we should do? Move in together? Get married and adopt some orphans? I don't think that would work out all that well. My work-"

"I'm not saying you should _do_ anything." She twisted around in her seat, giving him a sardonic smile. "All I'm saying is it wouldn't hurt you to acknowledge what's there."

He cleared his throat. _As if it was so easy._ "And you? What about you?"

Isabela's smile turned genuine. "No need to worry about me. You know I don't do the whole 'falling in love' shtick. I do enjoy what we're doing here, and I'll be happy to play, as long as we all have fun together. But that's all. If Duncan and you-"

"If we what?" Duncan stood in the doorway, balancing a tray of drinks.

Riordan glanced up at him, wondering how much he'd overheard. But he gratefully accepted the whisky, twirling the contents of his glass and breathing in the malt's unique aroma.

"Nothing." He ignored Isabela's exasperated sigh. "Isabela is just being a pain."

"Nothing new then." Duncan chuckled, bending over Isabela to place another glass next to her. "It's a good thing I like a little pain now and then."

"You do? How interesting?" Isabela purred happily as he nibbled on her shoulder. "Anything in particular you fancy? Because I have some ideas…"

"Do you now?" Riordan was only too happy to change the subject. "Do tell."

"Of course. I'm always happy to share my thoughts." She shot him another meaningful glance, and Riordan nodded briefly, to show he'd understood.

She'd given him a lot to think about.

 


	8. Epilogue

The island shore was quickly receding into the distance, already little more than a thin line on the horizon. Soon they would arrive on the main island and head for the airport. Their luggage sat next to them on the boat, neatly tagged. Their vacation was as good as over.

Duncan felt a hollow tug inside. Next to him, Riordan sighed wistfully.

"Let me have a look at your wound." Carefully, Duncan ran his fingers through Riordan's hair, looking for the almost healed injury. It was nice to have an excuse to touch him in public. Duncan was still a bit leery about such open displays of affection where another man was concerned. Then again, it wasn't as if anyone was watching them. There was just Oz, and he was distracted by Isabela, who had claimed the seat next to him and was chatting happily away.

"It's fine. Anders did a good job. Stitched it up without so much as a shave." Riordan sounded impressed.

A quick inspection confirmed he was right. "Such a talented young man." Duncan kept his voice as light as he could.

"He sure is." Riordan yawned. "Fuck, I'm tired."

"Yeah, well." Duncan couldn't quite keep the sarcasm out of his voice. "This was supposed to be a vacation, remember? But no. First you nearly crack your skull open, and then you volunteer for work instead of getting some rest. You only have yourself to blame."

"You sound like my mother." Riordan grinned unabashedly. "And anyway, it's not as if the two of you had let me rest at night. If you were so worried about me, maybe you should have made sure I got some sleep instead of-"

"I'm serious." Duncan could have slapped him. "It's a miracle you didn't break down at some point."

"Look, I know it was a bit much." To his surprise, Riordan actually sounded a bit chastened. "But, I loved it. This kind of work, helping people who really need it - _this_ is what we always talked about in med school. Not that phony shit we're doing for a living nowadays."

"You've done a lot of humanitarian work." Duncan protested, painfully aware that he himself had been more interested in his own career.

"Yeah, but I always got hazard pay, and lots of public recognition, too." Riordan shook his head. "Anders is the real thing. An idealist, a crusader. Heck, he even pays the nurse out of his own pocket when the government money is late."

"I do hope he has _some_ flaws." Duncan fought down another irrational surge of jealousy.

But Riordan just laughed. "I'm sure he has, but I didn't notice them. He could be a terrible lover or a mass murderer, I guess. No wait, there is something: He does make terrible coffee."

"Well, that's a relief." _Shit_. His voice had nearly cracked on the last word. Involuntarily, his fingers clenched in Riordan's hair.

"Duncan!" Turning around, Riordan caught his hand and held it tightly. "Stop that. Hey, you're pretty impressive yourself. When I told Anders who you were, he refused to believe me at first."

"Yeah, but he'd read _your_ papers." He could no longer evade Riordan's gaze, not at this close distance.

Whatever he read in his eyes made Riordan's expression soften, his voice turn uncharacteristically gentle. "You've done some pretty great stuff as well, stuff I admire. And your name carries a lot of clout in the right circles." With a quick gesture, he waved Duncan's protests aside. "You know it's true. I may have done more field work, but when you come on stage, the chequebooks open. When _I_ start to talk, the rich and famous squirm and head for the bathroom."

Duncan sighed. "That's because you shove reality down their throats. Nobody likes that."

"True, I guess. One day you must teach me how to serve these things in sugar-coated wrappers." Riordan yawned again. "Anyway, none of this changes the fact that you're at least as amazing as that Anders guy. And I love _you_ , not him, you daft idiot. Now, move over a bit. Yeah, like that."

He placed his head in Duncan's lap. Within moments, his eyes were sliding shut. Duncan was staring down at him, too stunned to reply. _Did he really just say what I think he said?_ Raising his head, he met Isabela's gaze. She was smiling fondly at them and, when she noticed him looking, she winked at him, just once, her eyes sparkling with amusement. He swallowed hard, then smiled back. A warm, happy feeling was spreading in his stomach.

_I guess he did._

**Author's Note:**

> Giant hugs and thanks to my wonderful beta suilven!


End file.
